Lorsque la magie prend vie
by Magic Padfoot
Summary: La plupart des fans de magie souhaite un jour où l’autre vivre dans le monde magique d’Harry Potter. Anne Laflâmme fait parti de ceuxci... Contrairement à des millions d’autres personnes, elle verra son rêve se réaliser. Comment réagiratelle lorsqu’elle s
1. Quel livre choisir?

Minuit quarante. Anne se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. La chaleur qui emplissait la pièce était insupportable. La jeune fille s'assit dans son lit et s'épongea le front pour la centième fois. Son regard se posa soudain vers sa bibliothèque. Anne s'était toujours dit que le meilleur moyen de s'endormir était de lire. Elle décida donc de se lever et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Plusieurs livres s'étalaient devant elle. Anne jeta un bref regard à chacun de ses livres préférés. Tara Duncan, Amos Daragon , Harry Potter... La plupart racontait des histoires fantastiques où les héros vivaient dans un monde magique. Anne avait toujours souhaitée de vivre dans un monde plein de magie. De toutes les histoires qu'elle avait lu depuis son enfance, les livres d'Harry Potter étaient celles qui l'avait le plus touchée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question... Anne venait tout juste de déposer ses doigts sur le cinquième tome lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'un garçon. C'était un murmure à peine audible, mais elle parvient tout de même à distinguer quelques mots:

- Pourvu que la police viennent...Quelqu'un...Quelque chose...

Apparemment, le garçon qui avait parlé semblait en grande difficulté. Anne déposa son livre sur sa table de chevet, puis se précipita vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'obscurité... C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer. Pourtant, dans la rue tout était calme. Rien ne semblait démontré que quelqu'un était en danger... Après quelques minute d'écoute, Anne se résolu à dire qu'elle avait dû sûrement tout imaginer. Elle fit demi tour en direction de son lit, puis se tourna vers sa table de chevet. Anne ne pu retenir plus longtemps un hoquet de surprise. Le cinquième tome brillait de mille éclat. Une vive lumière jaune émanait du livre... Soudain, plus rien! Le silence régnait dans la pièce et le livre ne brillait plus... Même pour une fille qui croyait en la magie, c'était dure à avaler. Anne respira profondément, puis alla s'asseoir dans son lit. Elle laissa le livre à sa place, puis se résigna à dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Elle s'apprêtait à se recoucher lorsque le livre se mit à briller plus que jamais. Anne se retourna d'un bond et eu le temps d'apercevoir une sorte d'éclair venir dans sa direction. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. L'éclair la frappa de plein fouet, mais heureusement, elle était sur son lit et le bond qu'elle fit par en arrière fut amorti. Anne se releva et jeta de nouveau un regard au livre. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ Tout d'un coup, plus une lumière. Le livre ne semblait plus vouloir émettre le moindre petit éclat. Après un moment d'hésitation, Anne décida d'aller se recoucher tout en pensant que c'était le rêve le plus fou qu'elle eu jamais fait. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures avec l'espoir de pouvoir se réveiller et de découvrir que tout ceci n'était que le produit de son imagination. Rien à faire! Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Pourtant, cette fois, elle était sûr que la chaleur n'y était pour rien. Anne se leva a nouveau et se tourna vers son miroir. Ses longs cheveux brun foncé lui arrivait un peu plus bas que ses épaules et ses yeux bleu brillait sous une lueur bleuâtre. Une lueur bleuâtre? Son regard se posa sur son collier en demi-lune. Celui-ci émanait une douce lumière bleu qui emplissait la pièce. Anne avait toujours ce collier sur elle. C'était une sorte de porte bonheur qu'elle n'enlevait jamais... Soudain, la demi-lune se mit à vibrer violemment, puis redevint inerte quelques secondes plus tard. Anne l'observa pendant quelques minutes. La curiosité devenait de plus en plus forte. _Bah!...Je risque quoi d'y toucher?_ Elle la prit entre ses doigts. Sans avertir, Anne eut la sensation qu'un crochet l'attrapait par le nombril et la tirait par en avant. Ses pieds avait quittés le sol et elle filait droit devant dans un tourbillon de couleurs... Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Anne venait d'utilisée un Portoloin... Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, Anne commença distingué une grosse cabane sous ses pieds. Il y avait un potager tout près... Un potager qui se rapprochait un peu trop dangereusement à son goût. Comme elle avait le mot Chance imprimé dans le front, des melons-d'eau gros comme des barils était dans son champs d'atterrissage. Bang! Elle venait de s'écraser brutalement contre une pastèque. Anne eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une gigantesque silhouette flou avancer rapidement vers elle, puis le noir...


	2. Entrevue avec Dumbledore

Lorsqu'Anne se réveilla, elle ne pu ouvrit les yeux tout de suite. Un mal de tête atroce l'en empêchait. Soudain, elle sentie quelque chose de mou et râpeux dans son cou.

- Allez laisse la Crockdur! J'ai dit laisse-la!

_Crockdur? Non! C'est impossible!_ Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en ignorant la douleur. La première chose qu'elle aperçut ce fut des jambons et des faisans suspendus au-dessus d'elle. Elle s'assit sur ce qui semblait être un immense lit... En regardant autour d'elle, Anne aperçut qu'elle était dans une cabane ne comportant qu'une seule pièce...

- Ah! Tu as enfin décidé à te réveiller.

Un homme gigantesque était entrain de pousser un molosse à l'extérieur. Il referma la porte puis se tourna vers Anne.

- Où suis-je? demanda Anne bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse.

- Chez moi! Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid. dit Hagrid avec un sourire.

Les yeux d'Anne devinrent gros comme des trentes sous. _Mon Dieu! Comment est-ce possible? Je suis réellement dans le livre? Avec Hagrid...LE Hagrid?_

-Tout va bien?

_Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité...un mensonge et vite._

- Euh...oui...mais j'ai un horrible mal de tête, dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais au moins cela expliquait son comportement étrange.

- Oh...je vois... Tu as atterrit sur mes pastèques. Tu as eu de la chance que je ne les aient pas retirer du potager, hier. Elles étaient toutes molles et pourrîtes, c'est sûrement ça qui t'a sauvée la vie...

Anne resta silencieuse.

- Bref...Comment t'appelles- tu? lui demanda Hagrid

- Anne Laflâmme.

- Et bien Anne...Que fais-tu à Poudlard durant l'été et comment diable as-tu fais pour tomber dans mon potager?

Anne se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse...

-Euh...et bien...je suis venue pour voir Dumbledore. J'étais venue en balais...Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais tout à coup mon balai s'est mis à voler dans tout les sens. J'ai été désarçonnée et je suis tombée...

La réponse semblait satisfaire Hagrid puisse qu'il ne posa plus d'autres questions...

- Tu devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois, s'exclama-t-il. Les sortilèges qui entourent le château empêchent quiconque de venir à Poudlard à moins que quelqu'un viennent lui ouvrir les grilles...

Anne prit un air navré.

- Je vais m'en souvenir, croyez-moi...

Le géant se dirigea vers une autre partie de la cabane et lui offrit une tasse de thé et des biscuits. Anne accepta le thé, mais évita avec soin les biscuits qu'Hagrid lui tendait. Peu après, Hagrid accepta de la conduire au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la cabane et se mirent à marcher en direction du château. Le parc de Poudlard était vraiment immense. D'un côté on pouvait voir le lac où le fameux calmar géant habitait et de l'autre on apercevait la forêt interdite. Anne et Hagrid marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant les portes de chêne massif. Dès qu'elle passa les portes du château, Anne fut émerveillée. Il y avait des tableaux par milliers accrochés au murs. Ce Poudlard ci n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celui des films. Il paraissait trop merveilleux pour être vrai... Voyant que Hagrid commençait à monter les escaliers de marbre, Anne sortit de ses pensée et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Après avoir grimper les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage, Hagrid et Anne arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur. Anne commençait à stresser. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Dumbledore? Même si elle arrivait à tout lui raconter, est-ce qu'il la croirait? Hagrid donna le mot de passe, patacitrouille, et la gargouille s'écarta. Ils grimpèrent tout les deux l'escalier en colimaçon, puis Hagrid cogna à la porte du bureau. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et Anne rentra à la suite du géant. Un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe argenté était assis derrière son bureau, dans un fauteuil à dossier haut. Il se pencha en avant, fixant Anne d'un air intrigué.

- Professeur Dumbledore euh...j'ai ici quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parlez.

Le géant se retourna vers Anne en lui faisant signe d'avancer. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle sentait ses jambes trembler.

- Heu...bonjours! dit-elle

Le directeur se tourna pour parler à Hagrid.

- Merci! Vous pouvez nous laissez Rubeus!

Et Hagrid sortit. La laissant seule avec le vieux barbu. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Quel est votre nom?

- Anne Laflâmme.

- Et bien Miss Laflâmme que se passe-t-il? Vous semblez troublée.

- Oui...Et bien, je suis venu ici pour vous demandez conseil...

Anne lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé. Du tome qui brillait à son arrivée chez Hagrid.

- Vous dites que vous avez prit un roman? s'exclama Dumbledore

- Oui, le cinquième tome d'Harry Potter.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

- Je sais que ça paraît impossible, mais je vous prît de me croire, dit Anne.

- Je vous crois, ne vous en faîte pas...mais qui selon vous aurait pu lancer un sort de Portoloin sur votre collier? demanda Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'oeil à la demi-lune

- Personne! Le sort est sortit du livre. Je suis Moldue et mes parents aussi...il n'y a aucun sorcier près de chez moi qui aurait pu faire ça...d'ailleurs, il n'y a aucun sorcier d'où je viens! s'exclama Anne

- C'est ce que vous croyez...Vous savez, nous avons des lois qui nous interdisent de faire de la magie en présence des Moldus. C'est pour cela que vous avez l'impression qu'il n'y a personne qui puisse faire de la magie, lui fit remarqué le vieux directeur.

- Je sais, je suis au courant du Code international du secret magique, mais ça ne change rien puisse je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucune personne qui possède de dons magiques d'où je viens.

Dumbledore resta silencieux et regarda Anne dans les yeux. Elle avait la désagréable impression de passer au rayon X.

- Pour une personne qui se dit Moldue, vous connaissez bien la communauté magique.

- Oui...et bien...c'est à cause du livre dont je vous ai parlé. Ce n'est que le cinquième tome de la série. Toute l'histoire d'Harry est à l'intérieur, c'est comme une sorte de biographie si vous préféré...Je ne suis pas la seule Moldue à être au courant. Des millions d'autres attendent impatiemment la sortie des prochains tomes.

- Vraiment? Et ils connaissent tous l'histoire d'Harry?

- Oui

- Et qui a écrit ces livres?

- Une certaine Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Dumbledore resta pensif.

- Impossible que vous ayez entendu parlez d'elle, assura Anne. Elle vit dans le même monde que moi.

- Je vous demande pardon?

Dumbledore avait l'air abasourdi.

- Oui...je sais que ça fait bizarre de dire ça comme ça, mais je viens d'un autre monde. Et c'est bien mon problème. Je n'ai aucune idées de comment rentrer chez moi.

Le directeur lança un regard sérieux à Anne.

- Vous saviez que seulement un seul cas de transfert pareil a été répertorié dans toute l'histoire de la magie?

- Non...mais j'imagine que si cela a déjà pu arriver dans le passé pourquoi pas maintenant?

- Parce que seule une puissante et ancienne magie peut provoqué ces événements.

- Mais alors...est-ce que...est-ce que vous serez en mesure de me ramener chez moi? demanda Anne d'une voix tremblante.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Miss Laflâmme, mais je ferai mon possible.Anne resta silencieuse. Elle avait toujours souhaité d'aller vivre dans le monde d'Harry Potter, mais maintenant qu'elle voyait que son rêve s'était réaliser, elle était un peu terrorisée à l'idée de devoir y passer le reste de ses jours.

- Mais en attendant que vous trouviez un moyen, où est-ce que je pourrais aller? Dumbledore fixa ses mains puis, soudain, se leva et contourna son bureau. Il passa devant Anne qui le suivit avidement des yeux et le regarda se pencher sur une armoire, à côté de la porte. Lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore se redressé, Anne fut surprise de voir qu'il tenait entre ses mains un petit socle sur lequel une sphère rouge semblable à une boule de cristal était posé . Le directeur revint s'asseoir et déposa le socle en face d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Anne.

- Ceci est un vieil instrument normalement utilisé pour déterminé la puissance d'un sorcier. Dans votre cas, il sera utile pour déterminer si vous avez des pouvoirs magique. Prenez la sphère dans vos mains. Normalement, elle devrait devenir d'un bleu de plus en plus lumineux en fonction des pouvoirs que vous possédez...Si jamais vous avez des pouvoirs, vous pourrez rester à Poudlard en attendant que je trouve un moyen de vous ramener chez vous.

- Et si je ne suis qu'une Moldue?

- J'irai vous louer une chambre à Pré-au-Lard...

Anne hésita. Valait-il mieux savoir si elle était une sorcière ou pouvoir encore espérer en cas du contraire? L'excitation l'emporta. Elle préférait être déçus que ne pas avoir tenter sa chance. Elle prit la sphère à deux main. Même après quelques minutes, la couleur ne changea pas. Au moins, elle avait essayer... Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher la boule de cristal le rouge foncé passa directement au bleu pâle. La sphère projeta une lumière vive à travers toute la pièce. Anne avait l'impression de tenir entre ses mains un mini soleil qui brillait de mille feu. Elle le remit sur le socle... Dumbledore la regardait à présent avec un air surpris. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il dit :

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Miss Laflâmme...


	3. Rencontre animée

Anne sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, vêtu d'un jean et un gilet rouge qui lui allait assez bien... Peu de temps avant qu'elle ne sorte, Anne s'était rendu compte de sa tenu. Elle avait eu la honte de sa vie de devoir demander au directeur s'il pouvait lui trouvé des vêtements plus convenable. Le vieux sorcier avait sourit et d'un coup de baguette magique, il avait changé son vieux pyjama tâcher par les melons en vêtement plus confortable. Anne s'était attendu à voir un uniforme de l'école apparaître, mais Dumbledore lui expliqua que puisse qu'elle étudierai à Poudlard cette année, elle devrait aller chercher avec Hagrid un élève qui pourrait l'aider à se remettre à niveau. Cet élève habitait chez des Moldus et c'était pourquoi il l'avait vêtu ainsi...Anne passa de nouveau devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau, puis aperçut Hagrid qui l'attendait.

- Alors, ça c'est bien passer? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh...oui...assez. Je vais étudier ici cette année.

- C'est super...Tu seras en quelle année?

- Euh...à vrai dire...j'en ai aucune idée.

- Ah...Parce qu'à partir de la troisième année, j'enseigne les soins aux créatures magiques!

Anne sentait l'excitation dans sa voix...Hagrid commença à marcher et se dirigeait à présent vers les escaliers. Anne le suivit.

- Oh! Au fait, j'oubliais, s'exclama Anne, Dumbledore m'a dit que vous devriez aller chercher un élève qui pourrait m'aider pour me remettre à niveau. Il m'a dit que vous le connaissiez...

Anne marqua une pause et regarda Hagrid. Celui-ci souriait, mais restait silencieux. Voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, Anne insista...

- Il a aussi dit que je pouvais venir avec vous si je voulais... De quel élève parlait-il au juste?

Hagrid se tourna vers Anne puis vit qu'elle semblait bien décider à découvrir qui était ce mystérieux élève...

- Tu connais Harry Potter? C'est lui qu'on va aller chercher. Il est assez doué. J'imagine qu'il sera capable de t'aider...

Anne ne sut que répondre. Elle allait voir Harry! Elle n'en revenait pas. C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Elle et Hagrid descendirent les escaliers puis se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le parc. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la cabane d'Hagrid où Crockdur sautait joyeusement. Soudain, Anne se mit à penser au moyen de transport qu'ils allaient utilisés. Sincèrement, elle ne voyait pas du tout Hagrid voler sur un balais, n'y entrer dans une cheminée pour prendre la Poudre de Cheminette... Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, Anne vit le demi-géant prendre un trousseau de clé accrocher au mur près de la porte d'entrée._ C'est pas croyable..._ Devant elle, une grosse moto venait de se matérialisée. _La moto de Sirius!_ Hagrid monta dessus, puis se tourna vers elle.

- Tu viens?

Anne regardait Hagrid d'un air ahurit. Elle consentit finalement à monter derrière le géant qui fit partir le moteur de la moto. Un vrombissement assourdissant se fit entendre, puis la moto décolla. Ils étaient environ à trente mètres du sol lorsque Hagrid lui dit:

- Accroche-toi!

Anne ne se fit pas prier. Elle qui avait peur des hauteurs. Hagrid actionna un bouton qui se trouvait sur le guidon et il y eut une bruyante détonation suivit d'une grande secousse. Anne failli tomber, mais se rattrapa de justesse. Elle se pencha sur le côté et vit qu'à présent, ils ne volaient plus au dessus de Poudlard, mais qu'ils étaient bien au-dessus de plusieurs petites maisons. _Little Whinging! _Le jour commençais à décliner et Hagrid se dirigea vers la lisière d'une petite forêt non loin des maisons. Une fois qu'il eurent atterrit, Hagrid cacha la moto, puis se dirigea vers la rue où quelques Moldus se promenait malgré l'heure tardive. Anne et Hagrid marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant un intersection qui menait à Privet Drive. Ils se dirigeaient vers le numéro quatre de la rue lorsque Anne cessa de respirer. Un garçon aux cheveux noir en bataille se dirigeait vers eux. Apparemment, il ne les avait pas vu. Il marchait les mains dans les poches le regard rivé vers ses chaussures.

- Harry! S'écria Hagrid.

Harry sursauta. Il leva la tête puis sourit.

- Hagrid! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

- On vient te délivrer des Dursley, dit Hagrid en donnant une tape sur l'épaule d'Anne. (Elle eut l'impression que les os de ses jambes avaient bien failli se briser en deux.) Désoler de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt, disons que la visite à été quelque peu improvisée...

Anne jeta un bref regard à Harry. Celui-ci se posait des questions sur les raisons de sa présence à Privet Drive. Cela se voyait juste en le regardant. Hagrid rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

- Et si on allait chercher tes affaires? À moins que ne préfère rester ici?

Harry se tourna vers Hagrid.

- Très drôle, répondit Harry en souriant. Comme si j'allais rester ici alors que je pourrais aller à Poudlard...

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois en direction de la maison des Dursley. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, ( Hagrid eut quelques difficulté à passer la porte et préféra attendre dehors.) Harry et Anne tombèrent face à face avec Vernon. Anne fut réellement surprise. Il n'était vraiment pas différent de ce qu'elle s'était imaginer. Ce qui n'était pas un avantage pour lui.

- Où étais-tu passer? Et ,elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? Gronda l'oncle Vernon jetant un regard furieux à Harry et Anne.

- J'étais dehors, répliqua Harry.

- Et je suis venu aider Harry à prendre ses affaires, s'exclama Anne.

- Quoi? S'exclama l'oncle Vernon.

- Hagrid et euh..., commença Harry.

- Anne, précisa la jeune fille.

- Euh, oui... Hagrid et Anne sont venu me chercher. Je retourne à Poudlard.

Pendant un instant Anne se demanda comment l'oncle d'Harry réagirait. Il semblait partager entre la joie qu'Harry s'en aille et la colère qu'une sorcière soit dans sa maison. Soudain, elle vit qu'Harry se fichait éperdument de la réponse de son oncle et se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre. Anne partit à sa suite. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers ne voulant pas rester seule avec Vernon. Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et commença à chercher ses affaires. Sa chambre était un véritable fouillis. Des livres de sorcellerie traînait un peu partout, ses robes de sorciers étaient éparpillées de part et d'autre de la pièce. Harry se rendit compte du désordre et commença à ramasser ses choses le plus vite possible. Anne sourit puis se pencha à son tour pour ramasser les fournitures d'Harry. En quelques minutes, ils avaient fini. Ils redescendirent et retournèrent voir Hagrid.

- Bon vous avez tout? Demanda le géant.

- Je crois...oui, répondit Harry.

- Alors allons y...

Hagrid partit en direction de la forêt où la moto était encore cachée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, la nuit était déjà tombé. On pouvait déjà apercevoir les premières étoiles apparaître dans le ciel... Hagrid sortit la moto de la forêt et Anne remarqua l'étrange regard que portait Harry sur l'engin. _Il doit avoir un vague souvenir de lorsqu'Hagrid l'a porté chez les Dursley... _Puis, ce fut au tour d'Anne de regarder la moto d'un autre angle. Elle paraissait tout d'un coup très petite pour porter trois personnes, dont un demi géant, et plusieurs bagages.

- Hagrid? demanda Anne. Vous êtes sûr qu'on va réussir à tout embarqué sur la moto?

Hagrid jeta un bref regard sur le balais, la valise et la cage d'Hedwige que portait Harry et Anne. Il réfléchit un instant puis dit:

- J'ai une idée. Je vais porter les affaires d'Harry à Poudlard et je reviens vous chercher, d'accord? En deux voyage on risque moins d'échapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un...

Anne eut un léger frisson. Elle s'imagina en pleine chute à plus de trente mètres de hauteur...

- Moi ça me va...

Harry pris sa valise et la déposa sur la moto.

- C'est parfait alors, dit Anne.

Elle déposa, elle aussi, le reste des bagages sur la moto.

- Je devrais revenir dans une quinzaine de minutes environ...

Hagrid monta sur la moto et la démarra. Un grondement sourd retentit et le demi géant fila dans les airs. Il actionna le bouton situer sur le guidon, puis disparut dans la nuit...Le silence régnait à présent entre Anne et Harry. Anne regardait par terre. Elle avait une envie folle de se mettre à parler avec Harry de toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu, mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Elle préféra donc de se taire, mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtif à Harry. Le silence devenait pesant et Harry lança:

- C'est bizarre, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard.

Anne leva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux. _Oh mon dieu! Ses yeux sont vraiment vert...Woah! _Elle se secoua mentalement. _Aller répond qu'est-ce que t'attend?_

- Euh...c'est normal, je suis nouvelle.

_Wow, quelle réponse!_ Anne dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas aller se frappé la tête contre le tronc le plus proche. _Allez ressaisi toi! Ce n'est qu'Harry Potter, le survivant, dont tu es la fan numéro un..._

- Nouvelle? Comment ça se fait? À ce que je sache, il n'y a jamais eu personne qui est arriver à Poudlard en manquant quelques années.

- C'est un peu compliqué. Mais en gros, c'est cet été qu'on a découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs...

- Et tu seras en quelle année?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça va sûrement dépendre du niveau que j'arrive à atteindre avant la rentrée...

- Tu vas devoir tout apprendre cet été?

- En tout cas, c'est ce que Dumbledore m'a dit... Mais toi, en quelle année est-ce que tu va rentré? En sixième?

- Non, en cinquième...

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Anne. Elle regarda Harry d'un air étonné. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Sirius était toujours vivant et que Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas dit la vérité à Harry à propos de la prophétie? Anne regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur les panneaux de l'intersection qui indiquaient le nom des rues. Wisteria Walk et Magnolia Crescent. Anne sentit un noeud se former dans son estomac.

- Est-ce que ça va?

Anne sursauta. Elle se tourna vers Harry et essaya de prendre une voix détendue.

- Euh..oui...oui ça va.

Il n'y avait peut-être pas de quoi paniquée. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien dire que c'était aujourd'hui que des Détraqueurs irai attaquer Harry? Anne jeta un dernier regard aux panneaux puis se retourna vers Harry. Comme pour confirmer ses peurs, elle aperçut au loin derrière Harry une forme noire encapuchonnée qui glissait. _C'est pas vrai..._

- Derrière toi! S'écria Anne qui pointait le Détraqueur du doigt.

Mais le temps qu'Harry se retourne, il était trop tard. L'obscurité totale les entourait à présent. Il était impossible de voir quoique ce soit y comprit ses propres mains...Un froid intense envahit soudainement Harry et Anne... C'était comme si on leur avait déversé plusieurs litres d'eau qui venait directement de l'Océan Arctique.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a vu? S'exclama Harry.

Anne se mit à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais elle souvenait qu'il y avait plus d'un Détraqueur lors de l'attaque. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne se rappelait pas exactement combien. Quatre? Non, ils étaient moins que ça. Voyons voir... un pour s'attaquer à Harry et un autre pour Dudley...C'était ça!

- Deux Détraqueurs!

- Quoi? Sort ta baguette!

Anne se sentit tout à coup vraiment vulnérable. Elle n'avait pas de baguette et il n'y avait que la magie pour venir à bout d'un Détraqueur...

- J'en ai pas!

Harry resta silencieux. Anne se demandait s'il tentait d'entendre les Détraqueurs ou il pestait en silence contre la nouvelle qui ne pouvait rien pour l'aider... Soudain, non loin d'Harry, un râle se fit entendre. Le Détraqueur était près d'eux à présent, mais où se trouvait le deuxième? Avançant à tâtons, Anne essaya de se diriger vers Harry. Elle l'entendit essayer de faire apparaître un Patronus à environ deux mètres d'elle. Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, Anne tomba face contre terre. Elle venait de trébucher contre une grosse branche cassée. Marchant à quatre pattes, elle tenta tout de même de rejoindre Harry. Soudain, sa main rentra en contact avec quelque chose. Une autre branche cassée? Non, la chose semblait être vernis. _Oh non!_ Anne tenait entre ses mains la baguette d'Harry. Elle entendait les Détraqueur tout près. Ce n'était plus le temps de chercher Harry à l'aveuglette...

- Lumos!

L'extrémité de la baguette s'illumina. Anne se leva et brandit la baguette devant elle. Tout près, Harry était étalé par terre et les deux Détraqueurs s'approchait de lui._ Comment ça se fait que tu sois évanouis? Ça devait pas se passer comme ça... _Les Détraqueurs se penchait à présent vers Harry et Anne, toujours avec la baguette à la main réfléchissait rapidement. _Et merde, deux Détraqueurs! Comment je fais pour les vaincre? J'arriverai jamais à créer un Patronus... _Anne leva tout de même la baguette et tenta sa chance comme elle l'avait fait dans le bureau de Dumbledore... Elle se concentra sur son plus beau souvenir. _Tu es une sorcière et tu vas étudier à Poudlard! Tu es une sorcière et tu va étudier à Poudlard..._

- Spero Patronum!

Une légère fumée argentée jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette magique. Les Détraqueurs qui s'apprêtaient à embrasser Harry freinèrent leur mouvement puis se dirigèrent vers Anne, se désintéressant totalement du Survivant. Voyant qu'ils s'approchaient, Anne commença à paniquée. Elle était seule, Hagrid mettait plus de temps que prévu et elle était incapable de faire un Patronus. Les Détraqueurs glissaient dans sa direction et plus ils se rapprochaient plus ils rappelaient à Anne les Nazguls du Seigneur des Anneaux. _Des Nazguls?_ En un éclair, Anne revit un passage du films où Aragorn brandissait une torche enflammée pour protéger Frodon. Avec un peu de chance, les Détraqueurs reculeraient eux aussi devant le feu.

- Incendio!

De petites flammes sortirent de la baguette, mais puisse qu'il n'y avait rien à brûler sur le sol, elle s'éteignirent. Anne continua de reculer et failli perdre l'équilibre. La grosse branche sur laquelle elle avait trébucher un peu plus tôt était toujours là. Elle se pencha, pris la branche et y mit le feu. Les Détraqueurs l'avaient rejoint à présent. Il ne restait plus qu'à croisé les doigts pour que son plan fonctionne. Pendant un instant, Anne crut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire un mouvement. Le pouvoir des Détraqueurs était entrain d'agir sur elle. Elle revoyait devant ses yeux les pires expériences de sa vie. Ses jambes semblait s'amollir...Soudain, Anne sentit la branche qu'elle tenait dans sa main glisser vers le sol. Ce fut ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Tout d'un coup, elle se mit à brandir la branche enflammée tel une épée. Les Détraqueurs, surpris, reculèrent un peu...Anne leva la branche et essaya de mettre feu aux Détraqueurs. Elle ne savait pas si un Détraqueur pouvait flambé, mais au point où elle en était, elle n'avait rien à perdre... Lorsque la branche allait toucher la cape d'une des infâmes créature, le deuxième Détraqueur en profita pour donné un violent coup à Anne. Celle-ci échappa la branche qui tomba dans un ruisseau qui coulait tout proche. Il faisait à nouveau noir et Anne partit à courir. Elle tira la baguette magique de sa poche et lança de nouveau un Lumos. Elle devait trouvé Harry et partir d'ici. Elle n'était pas en mesure d'affrontée deux Détraqueurs à elle seule. Soudain, en même temps que la baguette s'allumait, Anne rentra dans quelque chose.

- Harry!

En regardant la tête que faisait Harry, Anne crut comprendre que ça ne faisait pas bien longtemps qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Où sont les Détraqueurs? demanda Harry qui était déjà sur le qui-vive.

Anne se retourna immédiatement. Elle avait oubliée que les Détraqueurs la suivait. Pourtant, à la faible lumière que diffusait la baguette d'Harry, Anne n'arrivait pas à les voir. Peut-être s'étaient-ils enfuit? Non, sûrement pas...

- J'en sais rien, répondit Anne en se tourna vers Harry. Ils étaient derrière moi, il y a un instant...

Anne rendit sa baguette à Harry. Ils avaient plus de chance de survivre si c'était lui qui l'avait. Anne et Harry gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes. Tout était calme. Peut-être étaient-ils réellement partis? Soudain, derrière eux, le râle distinctif des Détraqueurs se fit entendre. Anne se retourna, mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'apercevoir les Détraqueurs qu'un cerf argenté surgit de nulle part. En un instant, le cerf s'élançait déjà vers les créatures. La bête donna un grand coup de tête et les Détraqueurs furent projeté dans les airs. Voyant que le Patronus repartait à l'attaque, ceux-ci s'envolèrent... Ça y était. Ils avaient réussi! L'obscurité qui entourait Harry et Anne diminua peu à peu. À présent, ils pouvaient de nouveau voir la lune et les étoiles...


End file.
